Pokerface
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: She was his best friend and he was hers. They shouldn't be ruining what they have but there was this attraction - this undeniable attraction between them. They keep moving forward but they keep moving back. Will anything happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first DickxBabs oneshot! These two are my comic OTP. I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot :D**

* * *

**Pokerface**

* * *

When she joined the team, she kind of expected - who were you kidding? She EXPECTED for Dick to throw her a party. But no, he didn't. No overbearing hugs. No annoying antics of his. He wasn't even enthusiastic about it. No not even close. She's not saying that she liked that stuff - but she sort of did but there was no way in hell would she tell anyone, especially the dweeb that didn't even seem a _little_ excited about his best friend joining the team. Best friends - **_best friends_**, they were best friends since they were nine years old - best of friends. They would get into a world of trouble with their pranks and devilish natures and when one was hurt, the other would be there asap with a first aid kit in one hand and candy in one fist. So on logical and technical terms, he owes her at least a smile not an indifferent shrug. He owes her much more. Hell Dick Grayson owed her a freaking rib for all the times he put her through. He owes her for the time when they were ten when he pushed her so hard on the swing that she fell off and broke her arm. Or when they were twelve and she caught him reading her diary. He owes her for when they were fifteen and he got into a fight with her boyfriend. There were so many things that fool owed her for and he should have done something.

Not fooling around with whoever girl he's with for the week.

That's another thing she didn't like about him. He was_ always_ with some girl. There's nothing wrong with that. He has the right to be with anyone he pleased but it irritated the hell out of her. You would too if your best friend was so busy with sucking someone's face that he forgets Friday. Friday - that was their night. No stress. A day they set aside from worrying about their midterms and grades. It had been since they were thirteen. Every Friday they would spend the night watching super gory scary movies and have a buffet of buttered popcorn, red licorice (Red Vines, not Twizzlers), gummy bears, and root beer floats.

It wasn't like she liked him or anything. No matter how much he accused her for doing so, she did not like him - maybe she did, just a little. But nothing was ever going to happen between them. They kept going forward and then going back. Besides she wouldn't want to be with anyone that couldn't even commit to their rituals - rituals they have been doing since childhood, let alone have that person be her boyfriend. And dating a friend was the worst thing to do, especially dating your best friend. It wasn't right. Unethical. It was like breaking a law. She knows him and everyone knows that he can't stay with one girl for too long. The longest was Zatanna and that was only two months. Ever since he hit puberty, he's been different. Everything's different and awkward when you hit puberty. They're not as close as before ever since his hormones kicked in and he's been acting strange lately around her. There was no way she was going be with someone with him.

Ever.

* * *

**Dick**

Barbara.

She was just Barbara to him. Barbara, his good old reliable friend. He could always rely on her. She was always there and she knew exactly what to do. He didn't understand why everyone wanted them to be together or something. They were just friends, really good friends.

"So that's it?" Wally raised his eyebrow. He wasn't buying Dick's explanation one bit. He knew Dick - not as long as Barbara but knew him enough to know that something was up. The two of them - Barbara and Dick, there was always something a little strange about them. Like they're afraid of their emotions. Getting hurt. "She's just a _friend_?"

"Yeah, she's just a friend," he repeated in confusion.

"Bro, you guys were never _'just friends'_ and you guys know it. When are you guys finally going to get together? It's obvious and been obvious that you guys want each other with all your secret stares and smug looks. Stop going into denial and face your feelings. You like her and she likes you. You guys want to be together. So why prolong the agony?" Wally muttered.

Dick sighed. "For the last time, Wally, there's nothing between me and her. We're just friends."

"Liar! You like her! Stop giving that crap about that!" Wally knew Dick liked her even if Dick didn't tell him. Wally would have known in a split second. There was this undeniable attraction between the two of them.

"No I don't-" okay maybe he did sort of like her. It made sense. They were almost the same - just the same, in fact. She understood him. She was smart - his level smart and she was fun, very fun. And she was very nice to look at, if he had to admit. "I do okay?"

"Then why haven't you've done anything?"

"It-

"It's complicated right?" Wally mocked. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Dick has been using that line since seventh grade. "What's so complicated about two people getting together? You guys are seventeen. You're too old to play games."

"You just don't get it." No one did. Barbara and him had been trying to establish a relationship but they couldn't. There was too much to risk. "She's my best friend - other than you," he said before Wally made a face. "And if something went wrong, I lose my friend and I don't want that to happen. She means so much to me. This is the girl, the first friend I made at Gotham - the first real friend I ever had. We used to play tag together - we used to play soccer - we used to go trick or treating - we used to play doctor." There was a crooked smile on his face. "We used to play doctor all the time."

Wally raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean you guys used to play doctor? And why do you have that weird look on your face?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, his smirk still plastered. "I'm just saying that Barbara and I used to play doctor all the time - like _ALL_ the time."

* * *

_They started to play doctor when they were fourteen, several days after his birthday kiss with her. He remembers it, he remembers it too well. They were at Gotham Academy and it was lunch time. They found an empty classroom and they locked the door, along with holding it down by a chair. Or several chairs. They at across from each other, on the teacher's desk. She was pulling him close to her, grabbing him by his school tie. They're kissing, smashing their lips together - their eagerness and excitement taking over them. He has her, in between her legs - inhaling her scent. They were haste for they didn't have much time and they wanted to make the most of it. She's a really good kisser and her hands were on him - roaming around - his hands, they couldn't help but to touch her. He's nearly ripping the buttons off of her white blouse._

_"Can I?" his eyes flickered to her. His hands were grazing over her white bra. He really, really wanted to see them. __She nodded and lets him move her bra upward for him so there would be no need for him take off her shirt completely. He became frozen, his eyes locked on to her breasts. They looked so soft - her nipples long and thick._

_"You know if you want, you could touch them," she laughed, placing his hands on her breasts. He was frightened of hurting her and she had to give him permission. She was quiet now, watching - her face flushed from embarrassment. He's touching her - cupping them - groping her. She feels them - his nails, his fingers. Barbara winced slightly but urged him not to stop._

_"Am I hurting you?" he started to panic. _

_She shook her head and kissed him. "No. Go on," her tone was relaxed. _

_"Y-you sure?" _

_"I'm sure," she smiled._

_In a cluttered motion, he went towards her. She moved closer. He was sucking on her now, his hand supporting her back. His sucking, it started slow and paced but he was becoming quicker - more aggressive. Barbara bit down her lip, trying to suppress a moan. He's moving her closer and closer -their legs intertwined and she feels him. She could feel him. His cock, it was poking at her. It was hard - rubbing against her underwear. "Dick," she called out for him._

_He stopped automatically. They were silent, their faces flushed from embarrassment and pleasure. They were heaving and panting, staring at each shouldn't be doing this. They've done things but they never did this. They were too young. She was his best friend and doing this - doing this to her- he didn't know what to think._

_"Can I?" she was the first to break the silence._

_"Can you what? Oh," he turned redder. "Um- if you want to- but you don't have to."_

_"I know, but I-I want to."_

_He was watching her now, her hands were pull down the zipper of his pants. Her hands, they were on him now - stroking his his sensitive skin. Dick couldn't help but to tilt his head to the side. He was fascinated, transfixed on how her skin set off his. He liked her skin, light and honey tinted. He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide - it felt good. It felt so good. She's leaning down and he sees a sliver of her tongue slip from her mouth - she's licking him now in a slow motion- strokes - it felt good. Her tongue, it was warm - so warm, he could feel himself start to twitch._

_"Does...does it feel good?" she asked. She was licking him, pulling down on his tie._

_"Yeah," he rasped. "It does. So much- but we should stop." He was pulling her away now. "We shouldn't be- doing this. We should stop."_

_She blinked several times in horror, realizing what she did. She never did that. "Y-yeah, we should." _

_Quietly, they fixed their clothing and hair and parted ways._

_But they knew it wasn't going to be the last time._

* * *

He decided to visit her that night. He was too lazy to knock on the door and so he climbed to her room. He wanted to surprise her and also, he didn't want Mr. Gordon to know he was here. He sees her, she's sitting on her bed, reading a textbook. "You know you could have called," she dryly said, without even looking at him. Dick was quiet and agile but she knew him so well that she could be blind and deaf and yet still know when he was around.

"I know," he grinned as if matter of factly. "But it's more fun this way."

"What if this is the night you actually get caught?" her eyes were still on her book.

Dick laughed and laid down, right next to her. "Someone's a little upset that she didn't get a little love and attention from me, isn't she?" He knew her just that well too.

"No," she scoffed. "Of course not."

"Uh huh," he nodded, going along with it. "Come on, Barb, just admit it."

"I would admit it but I'm not upset. Frankly, I'm happy."

He threw her textbook to the ground and placed his head on her lap. "You know I love my Barbie Doll, right?"

"Why do you call me that nickname?" she pushed him off of her.

"Because you're my Barbie Doll," he rested his head on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh how romantic," she said sarcastically. "Possessive names are _so_ romantic."

"Man, you're really mad at me, aren't you? That means you do care," he grinned, running his fingers through her red hair. He sees her, she's blushing, redder than her pretty fiery hair. "Don't give me that look Barb. No more scowling," he touched her lips and attempted to make a smile. "Besides I'm here to give you a proper welcome party."

"Just the two of us?"

"Well tell me who else you want to be with you besides me?" he winked.

"I can name a few," she teased. He kissed her on the lips for a second and pulled out something. He tossed the item to her. "Cards?" she raised her eyebrow.

His lips curved into a lopsided smile. "You want to play poker?"

"What kind?" she smirked, she was already taking the cards out of the box.

He took the cards as they sat up. He's shuffling the cards now and cutting them. "Strip poker."

* * *

_**To be Continued...?**_

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I should continue or not. Their relationship is pretty self explanatory. They are attracted to each other but are worried about their friendship. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: By the way, someone asked me if this was my first fic, and no it isn't. I wrote a lot of other stories, Cheshroy, Wonderbird, Traught, Spitfire, Wonderwing, Wonderbird, Mazahs, Sweetest Friend, etc.**

* * *

**Body Language**

* * *

They shouldn't be doing this. They've done crazy things before, but they _definitely_ shouldn't be doing this. Especially not in her room, a story down from where her dad was either reading his evening paper or listening to the news. "Be quiet now," he tilted his head up to her; a smirk on his face. "You don't want anyone to hear do you?" he pried open her legs even more. He's there, underneath her dress. They like it - when they're doing things when they're clothed or have some articles of clothing still on. They don't know why but it turns them on even more. Cards are scattered to the ground from their ended poker game. He was in between her legs, his warm tongue and mouth nibbling - _digging - sucking_ - eating her. She was squirming - he was holding her down, his hands grazing her thighs. "You like that don't you?" she feels him, she feels him stroke the ends of her pony tail. "Don't you?"

She wanted to be quiet but she couldn't. She was breathing - gasping for air - trying to suppress herself from moaning. Her skin was red and feverish - she could hear him - hear him drink her - the sound - the sound of sucking and satisfaction. "Damn it Dick," she cursed. "Damn it, I hate you," she muttered. He was purposely being so good to tease her - to make her suffering even worse. She wanted to cry out. She wanted to moan.

"I know," he laughed to himself. Her eyes narrowed. He was pretty cocky now and it irritated her even more. His hands traveled, pulling up her dress. "You say that all the time," he flicked his tongue upwards to the sensitive part of her folds.

"Well this time I actually mean it," she pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him. She kissed the milkiness of his throat. Her lips gradually moved upwards, slowly but eagerly meeting his lips. She likes it - the way his lips move together for a kiss - the way his lips made a sound - this endearing, adorable smacking sound. "I'm very sore," she whispered to his lips, his soft lips. She was. She was always swollen for a couple of days after he eats her. "Very swollen."

A smirk appeared on his face. He sat up and positioned her to a position. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a smile of tainted adoration. "Do you want me to massage you there?" he hands traveled to rub her folds.

"Yes," she was whimpering.

He massages there - she's wet, liquids spilling on to his hands. They're red now - panting, staring into each other's eyes. They're in heat, like wild animals. "Barbie Doll," he whispered. "I want to...I want to-

"I know," she whispered, slowly unzipping his pants. He's hard and long now - and she feels herself twitch slightly. She blushed deeply and forced herself to look into his eyes. They love to tease each other but after a while they're sick of it and they want more. "But he might hear and I can't- we can't."

"But if we're quiet-

"Since when are we ever quiet?" she stroked his base. They were never quiet. Or moderate for that matter. Or gentle. The last time they did it was at his place and he ended up breaking his bed frame in ten seconds and his desk in five seconds.

Dick sighed. "Never."

She touched him there, touched him until he became limp. They're dressed now but he's on top of her, crushing her. "Tell me," she whispered, her tone solid. She's pulling at his shirt. She wants him closer to her to satisfy her need to be intimate with him. "Why did you come here tonight?" She knows him and there was a bigger reason why he came. She always knew when he's asking to take her. When he wanted to take her, it was when he knew he did something wrong and wanted forgiveness - physical forgiveness and reminder that she still cared for him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't enthusiastic about you joining."

"You know I'm going to stay and you can't change my mind about it."

"You're my Barbie Doll, he leaned and kissed her neck feebly.

"I'm not an object," she reminded him but she couldn't help but to love it when he was possessive over her.

He still kissed her neck, the side of her neck - his favorite spot. She knows it's his favorite spot because it was the side he gave her, her first hickey. "I know but...you're mine. And I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt, Barbara. Barbara I-

She moved away before he could kiss her on the lips. _No_, she thought. _Don't say it. Don't make me forget everything that could happen - all the things that we can lose._ Her eyes lowered, "Don't say it."

He frowned. "But I do, Barbara-

"No," she closed her eyes. She knows what he was going to say. She knows but she doesn't want to hear it. She doesn't want anything else to ruin their friendship. "Don't say it, please don't."

"Barbara, I love you. I love you," he said in the softest tone. "I love you more than anything." He grabbed her by the face and leaned closer. "I don't want anyone else. You know that and I know you love me. Don't you think we're too old for this? Games? I want you Barbara. I don't want anyone else. I love you."

"Just get out," she pushed him off of her again. He doesn't hesitate to move back.

"Barb-

"No. I don't want to ruin our relationship. I know you - you can't stay with a girl for more than a week. And then you go around with some other girl." Babara felt her eyes burning. "Why aren't you happy with what we have? Just something casual, nothing serious. No one gets hurt."

"Because I want more - I want more than a physical relationship. Barbara, I want you. I love you."

"Just get out."

* * *

_She found herself, she found herself laying on a bed -attached to wires - in a room - it wasn't her place - it wasn't a place she knew. Her heart skipped a beat. Where...where was she? Her eyes widened, staring around the group of heroes around her. They were surrounding her- Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Robin. She raised her eyebrow and sat up."Where- where am I? What happened?"_

_"Relax. You're okay," Kid Flash went close to her and flashed her a smile. In a blink of an eye, he returned with a bowl of strawberries. "Want one?" popping a strawberry into her mouth out of nowhere. "Yummy huh? I got it at-_

_Barbara quickly spit out the strawberry and grabbed Kid Flash by the hand and flipped him to the ground. _

_Everyone's eyes widened. "Impressive," Aqualad condemned with approval._

_"BRO!" Robin screamed, slapping Kid Flash the second he got up. "What's wrong with you? First of all, you don't do that to a girl!"_

_"Since you ARE dating," Artemis added, glaring at the red headed boy. Barbara raised her eyebrow, sensing friction between the archer girl and speedster. _

_"AND TWO," Robin held two fingers out, shoving the fingers to Kid Flash's face. "She's allergic to strawberries! That could have killed her-" he paused, caught by Barbara's bewildered face. Others were bewildered but he was only staring at her._

_"How did you know that?" she demanded. There was something familiar about Robin. Something strangely familiar._

_"YEAH," Kid Flash crossed his arms. "I would like to know that too," he gave him a smirk._

_Robin bit his lip."I mean, uh, just uh- a wild guess I suppose? I think-cuz you know-uh," he started to uneasily laugh and messed with his hair. "Like uh you spit it out very fast and yeah."_

_Miss Martian frowned at Barbara. "Two Face attacked your city and you got hurt from him. Really bad. We found you unconscious." Barbara touched her forehead and discovered bandages wrapped around her head. "Are you okay?" She put her arms around Barbara._

_She brushed Miss Martian off. "Yeah, I'm fine." Barbara didn't mean to be rude but she didn't like it when people worried about her. And Miss Martian's story was completely different to reality. Barbara got hurt from saving civilians - children for that matter, from being attacked. She yanked the wires off and leaped down. She found her backpack on the ground and slung it on. _

_"Where are you going?" Superboy asked. The rest followed her, perplexed over the red headed girl. She wasn't frightened over what had was rather calm - she must be in shock.  
_

_Dad - she needed to be with her dad. The last time they were separated was the day the adults disappeared and he almost lost his mind. When they were reunited, he wasn't fine for weeks. Barbara didn't want him to go through that - constantly looking for her. "I need to find my dad," she said simply."And make sure my he's okay."_

_"Woah there," Robin held her by the hand, the wrist. "You need to stay here and rest. You're really hurt."_

_"I'm fine," she emphasized, yanking her hand away from him. "Thank you guys for taking care of me but I need to go back and make sure he's okay."  
_

_"Your dad's the Commissioner, am I correct?" Aqualad asked her. _

_"Yes."_

_"Then he must be alright and the main focus now is making sure you are okay."_

_"Well I'm his daughter and I am alright. Sorry but I have to go look for him."_

_"How are you going to look for him?" Superboy glared at her. "The phone lines are dead. The place is mess. There's no way we're going to let you go out on your own unless we go with you."_

_Barbara frowned. "I can take care of myself," she said calmly, despite the fact that she was losing her temper. "And my dad's been teaching me about safety and events since I was a baby. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."_

_"Well," Kid Flash went in front of her, holding his hands up. He's in a stance, a fighting stance - a poor stance for that matter. "What are you going to do when another crazy guy comes to you and tries to fight you?" He started to run around, appearing in front of her - behind - side to side - all in a blink of an eye. "Huh? Tell me, what are you going to do about that situ-_

_She hooked the back of his leg and twisted his arm down, making him fall to the ground. Robin snorted. "Ow!" Kid Flash muttered, jumping up. "Not cool! It's not funny!"  
_

_"It is," Artemis smirked. _

_"Very impressive," Aqualad commented to Barbara. "Your technique is very swift and crisp."_

_"Thanks," she smiled at him. Of course it would be, she's been taking self defense and martial arts since she was a little and also gymnastics. "I'm sorry," she said to the team. "I have to go. You guys should focus on other people - not just one girl."_

_He blocked her, the doorway - Robin, with his hands held across. "Woah there, you have to stay whelme- I mean, relaxed," he cleared his throat. He stood up in a boy scout pose. "I know Commissioner Gordon - you know not because-of I know him personally -well I do but it's beca-us-use of Bat-man and I-I uh am close to Batman -obviously," Robin turned red. "And I know that Commissioner Gordon would like his daughter to be in a safe place when things like this happen."_

_Something clicked in her head. "True," she nodded. "But I don't believe in myself being in a daycare center when I'm able to go on my own."  
_

_"Well don't think of it as daycare, per say," Robin gave her a lopsided smile. "Think of it as doing your part as a good, law abiding citizen. Either way, I'm not - I mean WE, we, we're not going to let you venture on your own."  
_

_"Because there's evil afoot?" she mocked. _

_Robin snapped his fingers. "Exactly!" He smiled at her, his smile splitting his face. "I like the way you think, uh what's your name?"_

_"That's confidential," she laughed._

_"Aw, why not?" he frowned. _

_"I'm pretty sure in the guide to be a 'good, law abiding citizen' that it isn't a good idea to give out any personal information to a stranger."_

_"But I am not a stranger and I'm a good guy - a superhero," he pointed at himself and gave her a goofy grin._

_"Correction, you are on technical terms, a vigilante," she grabbed something from her backpack. "According to the guide to being a good, law abiding citizen."_

_"I would like to see this book."_

_"Here," she handed the book. "Here it is."_

_"It's an actual book?" Miss Martian whispered to Superboy. _

_Artemis shook her head. "Why do you have the book and why do you carry it around with you?"_

_Barbara laughed. "My dad. He's worried that since now I'm an 'adolescent' now that I might go on the wrong side of the tracks and go to the arms of a sympathetic gang member," she says in a monotone voice but inside she was chuckling. Her dad was very overprotective but she loved him still. "And he wants to make sure that I don't."_

_Robin grinned and skimmed through the pages. He took several seconds on the section pertaining about the category. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed. "I found something that you either misread or skipped - probably misinterpret because you look like a girl that is an intellectual." He went closer to her, grabbing her hand and showing her the paragraph he read. "As you can see, in this section, third sentence down..."_

_"Let's leave them alone," Kid Flash whispered to the rest of the team. They were uncomfortable now, the two fourteen year olds were going on and talking about laws and politics and literature. "I think they're flirting."_

_"Good idea," Artemis grabbed Superboy and Miss Martian by the hand. "And I think they are."  
_

_"Is that a custom here?" Aqualad stared at Kid Flash and Artemis with confusion. _

_"Hell no," Kid Flash snorted. "That's only a custom in their world."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"And so yeah," Robin breathed, finishing off his sentence about his opinion on the high school choice of classic literature. He turned around but he found everyone gone, all except her. "Wow, I haven't noticed they left."  
_

_She raised her eyes at him. "You should always be aware of your surroundings, what kind of hero would you be if you weren't?"_

_"Still a good one."_

_"So you think I can go home now?"_

_"I have to think that over," he winked._

_"I have to go home."_

_"Why? You say it's to see your father but I sense there's some deep, dark, ulterior motive," he circled her, staring at her from head to toe. "Is there anyone in particular you want to see? Perhaps a male companion that you may or may not harbor feelings for?"_

_"No," she said coolly.  
_

_Robin flinched. "I assumed you would."_

_"Well you assumed wrong," she went closer to him. His lips tremble slightly and she wants to kiss them. "We can go on but I really need to go."_

_"Perhaps...perhaps...I can accompany you and escort you to your home."_

_"Anti feminism is dead."_

_"Correct but chivalry isn't."_

_"Maybe next time if I ever see you again but of course on technical terms the chances of seeing you again is unlikely." She took her things and walked off. He let her. "By the way," she turned her head and looked at him. "I know it's you Dick."  
_

_Dick snapped his fingers. "Darn it! Am I in trouble?"_

_"Yes."_

_He ran to hug her. He wrapped his arms underneath her chest and squeezed her. "Darn."_

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_


End file.
